I'm In Love With A Killer
by DemonSoul360
Summary: A story I've been working on for a while now. It's on Wattpad too, along with more of my stories if you're interested. This story is about a teenage girl who has a dark past and she meets Ticci Toby, one of Slenderman's Proxy's. I suck a summaries, but I hope you like my story. :) Update (5-9-17): Yeah I'm pretty sire I'm quiting this story. I started it when I was around 14 soo..
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

**Ok I'm going to say this now before anything else. I'm a fangirl of Ticci Toby. I like to read and write fan fiction with my characters, but I'm not a crazy fangirl. I don't want to fight about anything about him, and if you don't like how this is then that's your opinion. Freedom of expression. I love you all! Enjoy!**

It was dark and cold. I couldn't see anything but the darkness. I kept on hearing this 'drip-drop' sound echoing off in the distance. I realized it was the rain as I started to feel it's small water droplets hit my skin. My surroundings came into focus, but it was still hard to see. I saw an outline of a rainy alley, the buildings tall and hiding the light of the moon, casting shadows all over the place. There was a faint light in the distance and I walked closer to it.  
Then I saw a boy.  
Orange goggles, a green hoodie with a blue hood, dark jeans, black converse, a mask covering his lower face, and two hatchets on either side of his hips. One hatchet was new with an orange handle, while the other was older with a plain wooden handle. His dark brown hair was peaking out of his hood, his bangs almost covering his goggles. He had dark spots all over him and some of it was on his face too. It ran down his face thanks to the rain so it streaked his face.  
He was just standing there. Looking at me. The stuff on his face, hoodie, pants and shoes ran down them slightly. At his fingertips I could see the dark liquid drip off his fingers and fall to the ground in puddles. The moon shined some light as a cloud pasted over it and I saw the color of the stuff. It was a very dark red.  
Was that stuff...blood?...  
Surprisingly I didn't feel any terror, even though I know I should have. I wasn't scared for his well-being because I had this feeling the blood wasn't his, nor was I scared for my well-being because I somehow knew he wouldn't hurt me.  
My body moved on its own and I continued walking towards him. He hesitated, then slowly started to walk towards me. We stopped when we were about a foot apart, and we just started at each other. I watched as my hand reached up and gently slid his mask down, and his hand reached up and slid his goggles up so they rested on his forehead.  
His right green eyes were the first thing I saw that mesmerized me. They were such a beautiful shade of green, a bright emerald green. After a second of staring at each other again, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He reached his hand out again and brushed his gloved fingers against my cheek before cupping my cheek gently, rubbing his thumb softly over it. I felt my own lips twitch and I knew I was trying to hide a smile, even though it was pointless since I was always bad at hiding them. I have no idea who this guy is, or why I wasn't scared, or why I felt like I could trust him, but it all seemed so natural and relaxing.  
"Amber..." He said softly, barely above a whisper. How did he know my name? I watched as my hand went up and placed itself over his, my fingers playing with his faintly as mine brushed his softly and they folded right over his. What was I doing? It's like I had absolutely no control over my body at all.  
Then...we were separated.  
It was like we were literally being thrown from each other. As soon as my fingers left his, there was this sudden panic inside me as I watched him get farther and farther away. It grew stronger and stronger as he got smaller and smaller into the darkness until he was just...gone.  
"NOOOOOOO!"  
And that's when I woke up with a scream, panting slightly as silent tears fell from my eyes.

Yeah so, the first chapter is a preview of the future. I'm telling you that right now so you're not confused in any way once I have more chapters. Amber has this dream before anything else happens in the story. I'm not good at explaining in words what's in my head, but I hope you can figure this stuff out cuz I'm even confusing myself right now hehe.  
~Jade


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl Part 1

As I walked the halls of my high school, I kept replaying my dream in my head over and over again. Who was he? How did he know my name? Why wasn't I scared? Why was he covered in blood? Was he in an accident or was he a murderer? How old was he? Where was he from? Why did I feel like I could trust him?  
So many questions I couldn't find any answers for. It was currently first hour, and I was roaming the halls while helping myself to a tour. Oh yeah, this is my first day here at Bathery High. I moved here about a week ago before school started with my dad.  
He got a new job after transferring to another place to work. My dad was a machanic, and a good one too. He didn't like to charge outrageous prices unless that's how much a part was worth or if he got injured and fixed cars as fast as possible, so he was liked by most of his past customers.  
After my tour, I only had about 8 minutes left of class anyways, and since it's the first day of the year, I doubt there would be any homework in math. I plugged in my ear buds to my phone and played some Linkin Park and made my way up to the roof top. I stared out at the view just as "Leave Out All The Rest" began and I sighed slightly.  
I pulled my hood from my thin black and dark grey stripped hoodie over my head to shield my face. I slid my black rimmed glasses up because they kept sliding down, even though I didn't really need them. My glasses were fakes, but I just liked to wear them to school and stuff so people wouldn't notice me outside of school. I pulled my sleeves over my hands and tucked some of my long raven black hair behind my ear. I leaned against the railing on the edge of the roof and just watched everything in front of me. The light from the sun made my hazel-blue eyes look a little gold and green. My black skinny jeans protected my legs from the light breeze blowing around me, and my dirty and old black and white converse stood in a small rain puddle from the storm the night before.  
Then bell rang, signaling that it was passing period and I sighed again before heading back downstairs to go to my next hour.

 **So, for the rest of the chapters they will be kinda short for a while. I wrote everything down in a notebook and I'm copying it onto here and I wrote the chapters short 'cuz I usually write at school and I have little time to do it. Enjoy!**  
 **~Jade**


	3. Chapter 3: New Girl Part 2

Chapter Three: New Girl Part 2

At lunch, I went straight to the cafeteria, not bothering to grab anything to eat, and looked around at all the tables. A few had empty seats, but I don't really fit in that well with what the groups looked like. There was a table of some kids that didn't look bad, so I went over to them and asked if I could sit with them. There were only five kids there, and the table sat eight all in a circle.

"Sure thing." A boy with dark red hair, pale skin, and hazel-green eyes said. There was also a girl and boy with matching dark brown hair and matching crystal blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The girl had short hair, like right above her shoulders and the boy had shorter hair. Another boy had shaggy black hair, pale skin, and green-gold eyes. Lastly, there was an Albino girl with white hair and violet eyes with her pale skin and dark purple rimmed glasses. I took a seat next to the Albino girl and gave them all a grateful smile.

"Thanks." I said politely and each of them nodded.

"I'm Katie, and this is my twin Adian." The girl with short brown hair said and Adian gave a lazy salute.

"I'm Austin." The red headed boy said and he offered me a small smile.

"I'm Vladimir, or Vlad for short." The black haired boy said quietly with a nod.

"I'm CeCe." The Albino girl said and smiled at me. "You're the new girl, right?" I nodded. "What's your name?" She asked and I smiled slightly again.

"I'm Amber. Nice to meet all of you."

"I think we're going to get along just fine. Sit with us as long as you'd like. Like every day, k?" CeCe said and I was a little shocked, then grateful again.

"You have yourself a deal there, CeCe."

 **(End of very, very, short chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I love everyone!**

 **~Jade)**


End file.
